The Silver Flower and the Golden Flame
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: AU. The night the Elrics are sent to a new school a murderer decides to make themself known. The only clue they leave behind is a note addressed to none other than Roy Mustang; the boys' new teacher. But how does the killer know him? And who will be next?
1. Reform School

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or at least I have no memory of ever owning it.

Summary: The night the Elrics are sent to a new school, a military run reform school at that, a murderer decides to make themselves known. The only clue they leave behind is a note. A note made of just seven letters. A note addressed to none other than Roy Mustang; the boys' new teacher. But how does the killer know Mustang? And what are their motives for killing? And most importantly who will be their next victim?

A/N: This is an AU and alchemy doesn't exist.

Warning: Gore, swearing, death, mention of and might be rape… I think that's it.

* * *

Chapter One – Reform School

The sun was low on the horizon, its rays struggling to shine through the fog filled air. The grey clouds that filled the dreary sky threatened to cry down on the city. The cobbled streets were littered with trash, the bricks of the houses worn from age. Though one building was by far older and more worn then all the others in the vicinity. The place was surrounded by high concrete walls topped with barbed wire. There was only one way to get into the property and that was through a wrought iron gate that was tall, heavy and coated in rust. The lawns past the gates were lush and green with flowers growing here and there; it had to be the only thing there that could be called pretty in the vicinity. The building itself was massive, three times the size of any orphanage for sure. Its walls looked like they were about to crumble to dust yet the structure emitted a sturdy and strong atmosphere. The doors into the building were made of thick heavy wood, as were all the doors inside, every door had about three locks on them. Every window to the place had bars on it. It sent shivers up everyone's spine when they noticed. Many passers-by asked why the place needed so much security; they all wondered whether it was to keep people out or to keep something in. Of course the locals all knew this place well, it was the talk of the town when someone new would enter the gates and walk into the ancient, dented building.

So naturally on this gloomy winter day when two young blonds, both innocent enough in appearance, were taken inside the foreboding building gossip had started. The two boys noticed that the inside of the place was just as ominous as, and if possible even more dull than, the outside. The walls were painted white, though the paint was peeling and had become a greyish colour. The floor was also white, well it was meant to be, it was coated in a fine layer of dust that made it look grey rather than the pristine white it was meant to be. There were no photos on the walls and the only thing that could be seen from the windows, when one looked past the bars, was the wall that encircled the place. Even the person leading the youthful brothers through the place looked timeworn. They wore bright blue clothes and had a long proud stride yet they also hunched over slightly, as if their back would not stay straight. Their hair was greying, and most likely falling out, as were the person's yellowing teeth. Glasses were perched on the man's nose, thick-rimmed glasses that were also covered in a fine layer of dust.

He stopped at a door, the boys nearly walking into him. The door was dented, like all the others, but this one had a bronze nameplate on it.

"Roy Mustang." The older of the boys, though the shorter of the two, read. As if the name had been a password the door opened, giving a screechy sound from its rusty hinges. The boys were pushed into the office, the door closing with a snap behind them. The room was rather large, with cream walls and wooden floors. It was neater and cleaner than what the boys had seen so far, which was good, maybe this place wasn't a complete dump after all. The chamber was furnished with many filing cabinets, they lined a whole wall, and many book shelves, which lined the other wall. Roughly in the middle was a wooden coffee table with a black leather couch either side. Behind this was a desk, covered in paper work, and behind the desk was a man. He was sat in a black leather office chair, one leg crossed over the other and his elbows propped against the table. He had his fingers linked and was resting his chin on them. He wore the same blue uniform the other man had, yet this one looked cleaner and of better quality. His black eyes, which matched in shade to his short messy hair, observed the two blond brothers.

The younger was stood slightly behind his brother, his hands tangled in the other boy's sleeve. He wore simple clothes; a light blue t-shirt with dark blue, nearly black, shorts and blue sneakers. His short dirty blond hair was parted to the side and his eyes a shining silver. He looked nervous. The older boy, who was about an inch shorter than his little brother, stood protectively in front of the other. His clothes had a more rebellious look to them; thick red soled black leather boots, tight black leather pants, a black shirt of some sort, a black leather jacket with white edges was over it and was clasped with a silver buckle near his throat, over that he had on a red cloak that reached his upper calves, on his hands he had white gloves. His golden blond hair was in a shoulder length braid with chin length bangs framing his face and one strand stood up like an antenna and his eyes were like molten gold. He looked irritated. The man's lips twitched into a smirk, his eyes still surveying the boys.

"A delicate silver flower and a fierce golden flame."The man muttered.

The older boy's eyes narrowed, his gloved hands clinched into fists. "What was that?" he demanded. The older man smirked in response, amused by the teen.

"Take a seat." He said simply, turning his attention to two files on his desk.

The boys complied. The younger sat with his hands placed on his lap, his back perfectly straight. His brother sat with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded, he was more slouched then the younger boy. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the man focused on the files and the boys focused on him.

"Tell me, boys, why do you think you are here?" the man said, sitting back in his chair.

The taller boy glanced at his older brother. Said boy's brow furrowed, his mouth forming a scowl. He muttered something incomprehensible.

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow. "What was that? I couldn't quite catch it." He said.

The boy's fists tightened, as did his jaw. His younger brother tugged on his sleeve, his eyes pleading for his brother to speak so they didn't get in trouble.

With a sigh the boy spoke, "I burnt down the arcade."

The man knew this, it was in the file as was all the other things this young teen had done. "And why did you do that?" he asked, leaning forward to prop his chin on his hands with his elbows resting on the desk.

"Because I felt like it." The boy snapped.

The man snorted, irritating the golden haired boy. "And I suppose you just felt like doing all those other things too?" the raven-haired man asked.

The teen nodded. "Yep." He said with a small cocky smirk.

The man slammed a fist onto the desk, causing the two boys to jump, "Someone does not just steal from shops and houses, graffiti on government buildings, break in to numerous places, partake in street fights, attack police officers, piss on government property, smuggle alcohol into a children's orphanage then proceeding to get pissed while under aged, smuggle cigarettes into a children's orphanage and trying to sell them to the other kids and lots of other things because they 'felt like it'" The dark eyed man practically shouted.

The golden-eyed boy just shrugged. The man sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger. He then picked up his phone and dialled a number before putting the receiver to his ear. The two brothers exchange slightly worried glances wondering who the man was calling.

"Can you send Hawkeye?" The man said into the phone. He listened to the reply before putting the phone down. The man then stood up, picking up two pieces of paper before walking around the front of his desk. He passed the now confused boys the papers. "Your timetable and map, seeing as you both are in the same class I didn't see the need in making two copies of the timetable. Plus all classes are taken in the same group." The man said leaning against his desk with his arms folded.

The silver-eyed boy nodded. His brother grunted in response. A blonde woman entered at that point, she had a stern aura to her that was reflected by her stern expression. She had her long blonde hair clipped up and her amber eyes quickly scanned the room to assess the situation. She wore the same blue uniform as the man yet a slightly more feminine version.

"You called, sir." She said, standing to attention. He waved a hand at her to relax.

"Take these boys to their room." He said.

The woman nodded as the boys stood up. The blonde woman opened the door and held it for the young boys. The younger moved towards the door but stopped when he noticed his older brother hadn't moved.

"Something wrong, kid?" the black haired man asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Who are you two?" the golden haired boy asked in return.

The man smirked. "Didn't you read my door?" he asked but continued without waiting for a response, "I am Roy Mustang. You can call me Mustang, Sir, Mr Mustang, Teacher, Deputy Head, hell you can call me anything along those lines but remember I don't accept disobedience in any form from anyone. So you better work on your manners, Edward Elric, as the breaking of any school rules will lead to severe punishment."

Edward looked shocked that the man, Mustang, knew his name then he remembered the file on the man's desk and growled slightly. He hated people knowing about him when he had little information on them.

The woman then spoke, "I am Riza Hawkeye, but you will either call me Miss Hawkeye, Miss or just Hawkeye. That clear, boys?"

Both boys nodded, Edward still glaring at Mustang.

"Dismissed." Mustang said, going back to sitting behind his desk.

Hawkeye saluted him, "Yes sir." She said before leading the boys out of the office and closing the door.

She proceeded to lead them down the hallway, her shoes clicking on the hard, dusty floor. Edward stuck close to his brother, his golden eyes scanning the area around them as they walked. Hawkeye lead them into a slightly separate part of the building.

"This is the dorms which are split in half. We are in the male residence half," she informed them. "There are four people to a room and those rooms are split into four parts of two side sleeping areas with a small room in-between and an attached bathroom. In total there are roughly 40 students at this school." She stopped outside one of the rooms; it had a bronze number 12 on it. "This is your room." She said opening the door and walking in. The brothers followed. "Your roommates are most likely outside right now so you will have to introduce yourselves later." She said while walking towards one of the side rooms, it was on the right of the room. "This is your sleeping area, all your things have already been brought here for you." She told them before walking over to the main door leaving the brothers to glance into their part of the room. "Tomorrow you will both be expected to attend breakfast at 6:30 sharp, classes start at 8 on the dot," She said with her hand on the door handle ready to leave, "Any questions?"

The boys looked at each other briefly. "How big are the classes?" The younger boy asked quietly.

"There are two classes of 20 with 10 males and 10 females in each class." Hawkeye replied. The boy nodded slowly.

"Who's our teacher?" Edward asked his arms folded over his chest.

"You have 2 teachers who share the classes between them; I take half your classes while Mustang takes the other half." Hawkeye answered.

"What? That bastard is our teacher?" Edward practically shouted.

Hawkeye frowned, her expression becoming sterner. "One, Edward, we do not use such language at this school and two, yes, Mustang is your teacher," she said. "Now if that is all your questions I will be going." With that she turned and left, shutting the door gently behind her.

Edward let out a snort before moving to go sit on the tattered couch that was located in the middle of the room. Edward's golden eyes glance over the room as he sat there. Taking in the off-white walls and dusty wooden floors, the filthy barred window and the chipped white ceiling with its squeaky old ceiling fan. The only furnishings in the room were the moth eaten couch he was sat on and a dented old coffee table.

"Brother?" a soft voice asked.

Edward peeled his gaze away from the coffee stained table to look at his little brother.

"Yeah, Al?" he said in his softest tone that was reserved for only his baby brother.

"I don't like this place." Al said, his eyes filled with unshed tears, "I wanna go home." Ed's brow creased.

"We don't have a home." Edward said in a harsher tone then intended, lying down on the couch.

"What about the orphanage? That was home." Al said, stepping closer to his brother and the couch.

"Key word there, Al, is 'was'. It was our home but the motherfuckers there kicked us out and sent us here so there ain't a damned thing we can do about being in this hell hole even if we despise the piece of shit." Edward replied, shifting so his back was to Al.

"Brother, are you sure that last bit wasn't directed at Dad?" Al said innocently.

"I told you never to speak about that bastard again! The stupid fucker left us and mom, it's his fault she died, it's his fault we got sent to all those fucking orphanages and it's his fault we're in this dump. It's all his fault!" Edward raged.

Al sighed slightly, his brother always went into a rage about their father when they got moved to a different orphanage being sent to a reform school wouldn't change that fact. Al knew better than to push his brother any further so didn't say anymore on the subject.

"Al?" Edward said, shifting slightly to look over his shoulder at the silver eyed boy.

"Yeah?" Al said.

"I'm sorry… for everything." Edward said before shifting so his back was once again to the younger boy. Al smiled, Edward always apologised after getting them moved.

"I know you are, brother." Al said moving to sit beside the couch. "I wonder what are roommates are like..." Al wondered quietly.

Edward nodded, even though Al wasn't looking at him. They didn't have long to wait to find out as a few minutes later two blond boys walked in, both stopping dead in their tracks upon seeing the other boys in the room. Edward shifted into a sitting position quickly, his golden eyes on the two males who just walked in. The taller had blond hair with a fringe that covered one of his blue eyes, he wore a white shirt with long sleeves that were folded to the elbow and dark blue pants with suspenders and black polished shoes. The younger had messy blond hair with a green head band that had flaps that covered his ears, his eyes were the same blue as the taller but filled with more innocents. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and green pants that had what looked like a shoulder strap attached to them holding them up; on his feet were brown shoes.

"You must be the new roommates Mr Mustang told us about." The younger of the two blonds said, his blue eyes fixed on the Elrics.

Al nodded. "I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my big brother Edward. It's nice to meet you… er…" Al said.

"I'm Fletcher Tringham, and this is my older brother Russel, (1)" The younger boy said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you too." Al smiled back, Ed just scowled.

"Big brother? He looks like the younger one based on his height." Russel said with a smirk. Ed jumped off the couch, his hands clinched into fists.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T GET ON KIDDIE RIDES AT THE FAIR?" he shouted.

"No one said that, Brother." Al said, mentally facepalming.

Russel burst out laughing at Edward's outburst. "Big voice for such a little guy." He said once his laughter had subsided.

This time Al and Fletcher had to restrain Edward when he attempted to leap over the small rickety table in order to strangle Russel.

"Bastard!" Edward shouted, his hands making grabbing motions towards Russel's throat while said tall blond laughed hysterically and the younger boys clung to Edward.

Al, who had his arms tightly wrapped around his brother's waist, shouted over the noise, "Sorry about Brother, he has height issues."

"I DO NOT!" Edward shouted, trying to get free of the younger boys' grips. Russel laughed harder, clutching his sides due to laugh-induced stitches.

"Russel, your laughing isn't helping." Fletcher said, whilst holding Edward's arms back. Russel finding the moment extremely funny just laughed harder, ignoring his younger brother. Fletcher sighed, as did Alphonse.

It seemed as if Edward finally started to run out of energy as his struggles became half-hearted. The youngest boys decided they needn't hold back the petit blond and both released their hold on him.

Edward gave a 'humph' before flopping down onto the couch and rolling onto his side with his back to the room. The moment ceased to be amusing to Russel who stopped laughing. Fletcher smiled at Al who smiled back, both pleased they had stopped Edward from murdering Russel.

Soon the room was filled with Edward's snoring, the days activates finally catching up to him. The two younger boys giggled as they moved to a corner to sit and talk until they were called for dinner. Russel decided to go into his and his brother's side room, closing the door to it with a loud snap. Edward grumbled in his sleep at the noise causing another round of giggles from the younger boys.

The couch he was laying on wasn't very comfortable, and the whispers from the two boys in the corner weren't helpful in Edward's attempts at sleep. He drifted in and out of consciousness many times, sometimes catching a few words of the conversation in the corner. Edward gave up on his efforts at a nap just as someone knocked on the door. Grumbling he climbed off the couch and walked over to the door, stretching his stiff muscles as he walked.

Opening the door he saw Hawkeye stood there, looking as strict as ever.

"Dinner's ready." She said simply.

Edward nodded, looking over his shoulder to see if the younger boys had heard. Based on the fact that they both stood up and walked over to the door Edward guessed they had. Fletcher quickly went to fetch his brother before they both re-joined the group at the door. Hawkeye nodded when they had all assembled and turned, walking down the corridor. The four boys rushing to catch up. She led them to a massive room with three fairly long tables in the middle and a few round ones to the sides, chairs surrounded each table. One of the long tables was full of people wearing the blue uniform, they were all adults. Edward noticed Mustang at the head of that table. The next long table over was half filled, all of them students. The last long table was less than half full with some more students. A few of the round tables were also filled.

Hawkeye left them at the door to go and sit beside Mustang. Russel and Fletcher then departed to go sit at a round table that was half full; Fletcher signalled for the Elrics to follow. Al looked at Edward who shrugged before they both followed. They sat at the table feeling oddly out of place as the others all soon started a conversation they weren't part of.

Edward focused on the food that had been placed in front of him, quickly scoffing it down while ignoring everyone else in the room. Al rolled his eyes at his brother, not bothering to scold him about manners, as it would most likely be a waste of breath if he did.

A sudden question aimed at Edward had him chocking on his food in his haste to answer, "So what are you in for?" a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes had asked.

Edward gulped down some juice to try and clear his airway so he could answer. Glancing over his cups edge he noticed how pretty the girl was causing him to blush and chock on his drink. Al quickly thumped him on the back, trying to help him clear his gullet. Edward nodded in thanks to his little brother before turning his attention back to the girl, who was sat politely waiting for him to finish chocking.

"I burnt down the arcade." Edward said with a casual shrug as if he went around burning buildings all the time, though knowing him he probably did. A look of shock appeared on every face around the table apart from the Elric brothers'. Edward was confused by their reaction and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. I thought it would be something more like, I dunno, you broke into privet property or something not arson." The girl said.

Edward's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Oh I've done that before, only been caught twice though I've done it about half a dozen times," He said with a shrug, "Why didn't you think it would be arson?" He leant forward towards the girl subconsciously as he spoke.

"You just don't seem like a pyromaniac that's all." She replied with a small shrug. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"And what do pyromaniacs look like?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The girl shrugged again. "I've only met one. Though we aren't allowed to call him a pyromaniac, he doesn't like it when we do." she said. Edward thought for a second.

"Who is he?" he asked curiosity clear in his voice. A hand gripped Edward's shoulder from behind him, giving it a small squeeze.

"That would be me, Edward." A familiar voice said.

Edward glanced up to see Mustang stood behind him, a smug smirk on his face. Edward returned the smirk.

"So they let a pyromaniac be in charge of a reform school, what is this world coming to?" Edward said, earning gasps from the people at the table.

Mustang's brow creased, his eyes narrowing. "Detention, Elric, for showing lack of respect to a teacher." He said before walking away. Edward practically growled at the man's retreating back.

"Brother," Al complained from beside him, "Can't you at least _try_ to behave?"

Edward turned back to face the table, his features twisted into an annoyed scowl.

Al sighed, muttering, "I guess not" under his breath.

They all turned their attention back to their food; desert had just been handed out. They ate in silence for a few minutes before the blonde girl spoke up again.

"What are your names?" she said.

Edward looked up from his plate, his mouth stuffed with food. He was about to answer, his mouth still full, when Al beat him to it while giving him a scolding frown.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and he's my older brother, Edward." He said in his sweet, innocent little voice.

The girl smiled warmly. "Well it's nice to meet you two, I'm Winry Rockbell." She said.

Al nodded in acknowledgment while smiling. Edward just grunted. After receiving a small glare from Al Edward rolled his eyes. Winry glared at the others on the table, obviously telling them to introduce themselves. Lots of them sighed but they all complied. Most of the names Edward didn't listen to, knowing even if he did he wouldn't remember them. Though a few names and faces stuck in his head. Like the girl named Rosé. He only remembered because she had an odd hair style that consisted of pink bangs while the rest was long and dark brown, her eyes were a dark purple. After the introductions they ate in silence, an awkward air surrounded the table. Once everyone had finished, and the plates had been taken away, Mustang stood up.

"In honour of our beloved Head, who sadly is away on business at the current time, I would just like to say that we have two new students and even if you are not in their class I expect you to treat them kindly and help them with any problems they have. All in all I want you to make them feel at home." He said before leaving the room.

Edward snorted before muttering "Bastard" under his breath. All the students within hearing range glared at him. Edward resisted the urge to yell at them instead he glared back, his golden eyes scorching with rebelliousness.

They all rose from their seats and left the room, Edward and Al following the group they had eaten with but kept separate from it. Winry tried a few times to get them to join in with the conversations but each attempt failed so she soon gave up. All the other students just flat out ignored the brothers. Soon the girls went one way towards their dorm while the boys headed for theirs. Edward pretended not to notice all the glares the two brothers received on the way to their room, but he was fully aware of them, as was Al.

As soon as they walked into the room Edward stormed to the side room that was his and his brother's, slamming the door open then closed. Al gave a small sigh before following.

Edward looked around the room, glaring at everything. The floor was wooden and covered in scuff marks, the walls a dull white. There were two dented wooden wardrobes against one wall, in-between them was a small beaten old wooden bookshelf. There were two beds both dressed in white sheets, next to each bed was a simple timber bedside table each with an old oil lamp resting on top. Kicking off his boots and shrugging off his cloak and jacket Edward headed towards the furthest bed, the one next to the only window in the room. He slipped out of his pants before flopping onto the bed and wiggling under the bed sheets. Swiftly tugging the elastic band out of his hair and placing it on the bedside table before snuggling up into a ball, the sheets pulled right up to his chin.

Al quickly tidied Edward's clothes away before he himself stripped of his clothes, put pyjamas on and climbed into bed. He laid on his side, facing his brother.

"Brother, why did all the other students glare at us?" he asked timidly.

One of Edward's golden eyes opened to observe the younger boy.

"I don't know, Al." He said softly.

Al's face held a soft yet sad frown, a frown that Edward didn't think belonged on his lovely brother's features. After a few minutes Al rolled onto his other side, nuzzling into the bed sheets.

"Goodnight, Ed." He said before closing his eyes.

"'Night, Al." Ed replied, reclosing his eye.

Before drifting off to sleep Ed heard the unmistakable sound of Al's sobs and it tore his heart in two to hear it. In that moment Ed decided he hated the place, including the people in it, for it had made his sweet, innocent little brother cry to be here. But deep down Ed know it was his fault.

It always was.

**A/N:**

**(1) – I know it's meant to be spelt Russell, but I prefer just using one 'l', I think it looks better that way.**


	2. The File

Chapter Two – The File

Edward sat in homeroom the next day with his arms folded on the next and his head resting on his arms. The room was rather large; it had tinted white walls, white ceiling and wooden floors. Inside were rows upon rows of single seater desks and at the front was a large heavy looking wooden teacher's desk cluttered with lots of paper work and books. Behind said desk was a black leather office chair that matched the one in Mustang's office. Behind the chair, on the wall, was a big blackboard. The blackboard was the only thing that decorated the dull walls. In front of the opposite wall was an old dented bookshelf that held many tattered books. The windows that ran the whole way along one wall were all barred and dirty; it was hard to see through them properly. The room had a dismal atmosphere even though the students inside it were happily chatting away, well apart from one small golden haired new boy.

Ed hated mornings. Alphonse had practically needed to drag him out of bed so they could be ready for breakfast in time. They ate with Winry's group though they stayed silent the whole time while ignoring the glares they received. Winry had led them to their homeroom and had even risked going through Mustang's desk to find the seating plan for them, even though he doesn't actually care where they sit as long as they pay attention. Al was sat beside Ed, watching his brother attempt to fall back to sleep with an amused smile on his face. He was about to tell the golden blond that it probably wasn't a good idea to sleep during class when Mustang marched into the room.

The effect his presence had on the room was instant; every single person fell silent and turned to face the board. Mustang noticed Edward's slouched figure and smirked. He picked up a ruler off his desk and strode over to the golden eyed boy's desk. Quickly and sharply he brought the ruler down on the desk with a loud snap.

The sound startled Ed who threw himself away from the desk, his chair tipping backwards resulting in him crashing to the floor on his back. He winced involuntarily as pain shot through his body.

"No sleeping in my class or I will add to your detention, Elric, which you will see me about after class." Mustang said striding back over to his desk.

Ed rose to his feet, his hands clinched into fists and his jaw stiffly shut. He glared hatefully at the dark haired man as he picked his chair up and sat back down with a 'huff', his teeth grinding together.

Mustang smirked smugly as he sat behind his desk. "Boys, why don't you stand up and introduce yourselves to the class?" He said his black eyes focused on Ed's golden ones.

Edward let out a growl having only just sat back down. Both Elric's rose to their feet and moved to face the class.

"I want you to state your name and age. You see everyone at this school is of different ages, ranging from 10 to 18." Mustang explained. Edward smirked cheekily.

"You look a lot older than that, Mustang." He said, grinning at the dark haired man. Mustang's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Double detention, Elric, for snarky comments." He said. Ed growled again; hate flashing in his eyes as he glared daggers at the older male. "Now do what I told you." Mustang said, turning Ed's heated glare with a cold one.

Al, in an attempt to keep Ed out of getting into even more trouble, quickly did as asked. "I'm Alphonse Elric and I'm 14." He said nearly in a whisper.

Ed spoke without turning away from the dark eyed infuriatingly smug black haired man, "Edward Elric, 15." His tone was louder and ruder then his brother's.

The room immediately filled with whispers. One boy bravely, or stupidly, shouted, "If you're the older one why is he taller?"

Ed saw red. He turned his hate filled gaze to the boy, his hands shaking with rage.

"What. Did. You. Say?" He asked his voice strained from trying to stay calm.

Al and the Tringham brothers instantly knew what was about to happen, or what would have happened had Mustang not chosen that moment to speak.

"Silence class, boys take your seats." Al immediately did as told.

Ed opened his mouth to say something witty but closed it again with a snap and sat down upon receiving a death glare from Mustang. Mustang stood up, opening his own mouth to speak but was cut off when a man in the blue uniform rushed in. The man saluted Mustang quickly. Ed quirked an eyebrow when Mustang didn't shout at the man. The man was tall and lean and had short black hair with one longer strand; he also had a stubbly beard. His hazel eyes were behind rectangular glasses.

"Hughes what is it? Can't you see I'm teaching?" Mustang said irritation clear in his voice.

The other man, Hughes, smiled widely at Mustang. "I'm here for two reasons, Roy," He said, holding a file out to Mustang. "The first of which I can't openly say here but this file should be enough to explain it." Mustang nodded and took the file from Hughes.

"And the second reason, Maes?" he said, his eyebrow raising. Hughes grinned, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"I have some new pictures of my darling little Elicia!" He said.

Mustang's expression shifted instantly to annoyed. Very annoyed. "Hughes I don't have time to look at the damned photos, I have a class to teach." He snapped.

Hughes' face crumpled, he slowly put his wallet away. "Fine." He said turning to leave. He hesitated at the door and looked over his shoulder at Mustang. "Oh and get yourself a wife." He said before darting away.

A loud bang was heard throughout the room as Mustang slammed his fist against his desk. Nearly everyone was sat, straight backed, in their chairs. Some had amused expressions while others just looked shocked. Ed was leaning forward in his chair staring at the file in Mustang's hands, his face held curiosity. Noticing the golden boy's gaze Mustang opened a draw on his desk and threw the file into it, closing the draw and locking it afterwards.

"No one looks at that, if they do there will be service consciences." Mustang said sternly, his eyes focused on Ed aiming the words directly at the short teen.

They all stayed in silence till the bell went signalling the end of homeroom. Mustang's shoulders slumped slightly; he hadn't had time to read out the notices. Swiftly he picked the announcements up and stapled them to the wall by the door.

"Look at those when you leave at the end of class." He ordered. He moved to stand behind the desk, leaning forward so his hands were pressed flat on the aged wood. "Textbooks out, turn to page 33, read it all. Go." He said, his eyes scanning the room.

Everyone but the Elrics got out their textbooks and turned to the page Mustang had said. The dark haired man sighed.

"Science." He said simply before seating himself at his desk.

The brothers nodded, pulling out the right textbook and turning to the right page. Mustang watched the students read for a while, intending to see how much they actually take in by giving them a pop quiz the next lesson. Eyes darted across pages; focused intently on the words, or at least pretending to be. The teacher's eyes came to rest on Edward. The golden orbs darted far too quickly across the page for him to actually be reading the words. The small teen was tapping his pen against the desk in a steady rhythm. About half way through the lesson the golden haired boy sat up straight, closing the textbook. He seemed to think for a few seconds before pulling a notebook out of his bag and opening it to a blank page. He shifted in his seat and brought the pen to the paper. His hand started to move gracefully over the page, leaving sleek lines on the paper. His golden eyes followed the movements of the pen carefully, his tongue stuck out slightly in thought. Mustang found the sight slightly amusing, the boy who was so loud and unruly sat quietly in thought as his pen flew over the once fresh white page.

"Elric, I do not believe that's reading." Mustang called.

The boy didn't look up, his hand never once stopped moving, "Finished." He said simply.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "The whole page?" he questioned.

The golden boy nodded, his eyes fixed to the moving pen.

"Well we'll see about that next lesson as there will be a test on that specific page and I shall know if you have read it or not." Mustang said.

Ed nodded again, his eyes following the pens graceful movements across the page. Mustang let out a small growl, he hated being ignored.

"What are you doing?" He practically shouted, "What relevance does it have to my lesson?" The pen stopped moving and the boy's golden orbs looked into the teacher's black ones.

"I'm drawing (1)," he said simply, "And I hate to break it to you, _Sir_, but not everything revolves around you and your lessons."

Mustang was seething. "Triple detention, Elric, for not being able to control what shit comes out of that big mouth of yours." He said his anger clear in his voice.

Edward's eyes narrowed dangerously, a loud growl escaped him. Al looked horrified at what Mustang had said to his big brother, his silver eyes were wide and his hands covered his mouth. Everyone else in the room seemed very amused by this and were eagerly whispering to each other.

Mustang slammed a ruler against his desk, regaining everyone's attention. "Pack away quietly." He said as the bell rang. Everyone rushed to gather their things before hurrying off for their study period where they basically got to do what they want until lunch.

"Elric," Mustang called, "I wish to speak with you." Ed growled in annoyance but none the less dropped his bag beside his desk and waited for everyone to file out.

"Take a seat." Mustang said. Ed grinned and sat on his desk cross-legged.

A sigh escaped the teacher's lips, "Not what I meant." He muttered. Mustang watched the golden haired boy for a few minutes even after the last student had left. "Tell me, Edward, why are you so rebellious and rude?" he said finally.

Ed cocked an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twisting into a smirk. "I hadn't noticed I was, _sir_." He said putting stress on the 'sir' like he had earlier.

Mustang's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Edward, do you like playing games?" Mustang asked. Ed was taken aback for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. Mustang's eyes narrowed.

He opened his mouth to say something but Hawkeye appeared in the doorway at that moment and spoke over him, "Sir, someone wishes to speak with you on the phone." Mustang nodded before walking over to the door, he stopped just before leaving and looked at Ed.

"Don't move, I will be right back." He said adding a silent threat to his voice.

He then left the room, following Hawkeye to his office. The golden boy sat on the desk for a few minutes, fidgeting slightly. His molten gold eyes darting in the direction of the desk draw every few seconds. His curiosity got the better of him as he slid off the writing table and walked over to the teacher's desk. He knelt on his haunches in front of the draw, taking a hair pin out of his pocket. Quickly he picked the lock and silently slid the draw open. The file was sat on top just as he had expected. He lifted it out and opened it to the first page. Which consisted of a letter to Mustang about the file, deciding it wasn't his concern Ed flicked to the next page. The rest of the file was full of photos. Photos that made Edward's stomach churn. Each one showed a good sized room with emerald green walls, floor, couch and bed sheets. The furniture in the room was flashy and expensive looking. On nearly everything there was a hotel insignia in gold. It wasn't the glitzy room that made the young blond's stomach heave. It was the blood and bodies. The first body was a dark haired man of about 29, possibly 30. He was tied to a chair facing the bed with a gag in his mouth, his eyelids pinned open to stop him blinking. He had been shot in the back of the head execution style. Sticky crimson stained his sleek black hair and trickled down his neck, dripping to the floor marking the emerald carpet a dark crimson. A look of horror was frozen on the man's features. The second body was that of a young blonde roughly 27 in appearance. She was tied naked to the bedframe, blindfolded. Blood pooled around her from a deep gash in her chest. Her broken ribs could be seen from the jagged slash. Her wrists and ankles were bruised from her obvious struggling. Purple contusions covered her pale skin, some of her bones jutting out slightly. Her thighs and lower abdomen were bruised the worst, blood covering her legs. Blood, bruises and sweat covered nearly all of the woman's body; the only part left undamaged was her face. Her hair still held its beautiful sheen. The killer had wanted her to be easily recognised. The last photo caught Ed's attention the most. It made his stomach chill though he didn't know why. He involuntarily shivered. The last photo was of a small rectangular piece of card with neat curly writing on it. It was the seven words written on the card that captivated the boy yet infuriated him at the same time. He didn't know why the words 'Too Bad, Roy Mustang, Maybe Next Time' had such an effect on him. Maybe it was just shock that the bastard was linked to a double murder; how he was linked Edward couldn't be sure of.

Suddenly the file was snatched from his hands causing his brow to crease in confusion.

"What do you think you are doing? I told you not to look at these! How did you get into the draw, I'm sure I locked it!" Mustang raged, anger burning in his black eyes.

Ed slowly rose to his feet, feeling uncomfortable with Mustang bearing down at him like that.

"I asked you a question, now answer me!" Mustang shouted the file tightly gripped in his hand. When Ed made no move to answer him Mustang's vision flashed red like the blood in the photos. He pulled back his file free hand and brought it down sharply against the boy's cheek with a loud slap sound.

The boy winced and pressed a hand to his now rosy cheek. Hate flashed through the boy's golden orbs.

"Get. Out. Now!" Mustang ordered through gritted teeth, clutching the file tightly in both hands to refrain from hitting the golden boy again.

Ed scrambled to grab his bag before making a hasty exit. With a sigh Mustang also left the room, heading towards his office for a sneaky glass of whiskey while looking through the file. What Mustang didn't notice was that as the boy left his golden orbs filled with tears. Tears of hate, pain and anger.

Tears he refused to let fall.

**A/N: **

**(1) – I know Ed can't draw to save his life but this is an AU so I am giving him some artistic ability. I mean c'mon his transmutation circles are perfect so why can't his drawing skills be too?**


End file.
